¿Qué soy yo para ti?
by Momo Neko 16
Summary: ¿Que soy yo para ti? Duda existencial que atormenta a todos los ukes de Inazuma Eleven pero pronto descubriran la respuesta... y algo mas. Mal summary lo sé pero denme oportunidad, pasen, lean y califiquen. Capitulo 5 Subido :D
1. Dia de playa Tsunami y Tachimukai

¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Tachimukai y Tsunami

Un día en la playa.

Algo muy obvio… Tsunami estaba surfeando y Tachimukai lo observaba desde la arena de la playa.

Mientras que Tsunami disfrutaba de una de sus grandes pasiones, el mar, Tachimukai estaba sentado en la arena con una duda enorme en su cabeza.

-_Tsunami-san ¿Qué soy yo para ti?_-Esa era la duda existencial, por la cual todo los ukes habían estado tan desconcentrados todo este tiempo.

El día pasaba y la marea comenzaba a subir, dándole a entender a nuestro surfista que ya era hora de volver al campamento.

-Hey, Tachimukai. Ya es hora de irnos –Le dijo animosamente Tsunami pero el menor no dio respuesta alguna- ¿Tachimukai?-No hubo respuesta -¿Tachimukai?-Le llamó por tercera vez y lo movió un poco, el menor asustado por el repentino movimiento dio un salto para después encontrase con la alegre mirada de Tsunami.

-Tsu-tsunami-san –Dijo dando un respiro de alivio- Lo lamento, ¿Nos vamos ya?-Dijo levantándose

-Claro –Dijo Tsunami tomando su tabla y caminar al lado del menor.

El camino pasó tranquilo, Tachimukai no hablaba por tener esa duda en mente y cada vez que miraba a Tsunami y este lo veía alejaba la mirada avergonzado.

-Esto… Tsu-tsunami-san…-Articulaba casi inaudiblemente el pequeño

-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Tsunami con cierta preocupación

-Esto… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro Tachi, lo que quieras –Le contestó con una sonrisa

-Bu-bueno… Esto… Yo… -Trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para preguntárselo pero con los nervios no lo estaban ayudando- No… No es nada.

-Has estado actuando muy extraño ¿Lo sabias?

-¿E-extraño?

-Sí, has actuado muy pensativo y pareces algo distante

-No, no es nada. Solamente estaba pensando

-Ya veo

Continuaron el camino y llegaron hasta el campamento.

Se despidieron y llegó la noche.

**_~En el cuarto de Tachimukai~_**

-Tengo que preguntarle, la duda me está matando. Lo haré, le preguntaré –Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto del peli rosa y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante –Se escuchó desde adentro

Tachimukai tragó saliva y entró.

-Oh, Tachimukai. Que sorpresa –Dijo alegre

-Tsunami-san, tengo que hacerle una pregunta –Estaba nervioso, sentía que sudaba frio y que la angustia y la curiosidad por la respuesta de la pregunta se lo comían por dentro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tsunami-san, ¿Qué soy yo para ti? –Dijo totalmente rojo de vergüenza pero la peor parte ya había pasado, ahora solo faltaba la respuesta.

-¿Qué, que eres tú para mí? –Repitió la pregunta y se puso a pensar –Veamos… Eres como el mar.

-¿Co-como el mar?

-Claro, el mar es muy bello, es muy fuerte y además es un buen compañero, ya que nunca te abandona.

-Tsu-tsunami-san –Dijo Tachimukai mientras de sus ojos salían unas lágrimas de felicidad.- Gracias –Fue lo último que dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo – Te amo, Tsunami-san –Dijo dulcemente mientras lo abrazaba

-Tachi… -Dijo impresionado. – No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con esas palabras –Y tomó su pequeño rostro entre sus manos y lo besó, ese fue el beso que ambos anhelaban desde que aceptaron sus sentimientos.- Además, tus ojos son tan azules como el mar, y lo mejor, es que son mi mar personal.


	2. Tarde Tranquila Hiroto y Midorikawa

¿Qué soy yo pata ti? Capítulo 2

Era una tarde tranquila.

Pajaritos alegras cantaban en tan hermosa tarde y el bello clima era perfecto para un paseo por el parque o parar un rato a tomar un helado, cosa que pasaba por la mente de Mido mientras tiraba el brazo de Hiroto para que le comprara uno.

-Hiro-kun, ¿Me compras un helado?- preguntó de manera infantil el peli verde.

-Está bien, Mido.- dijo por fin rindiéndose a las suplicas de su amigo.

Ante la respuesta Mido tomó el brazo de su compañero y lo llevó lo más rápido posible a la heladería.

-¿Me daría un helado de pistacho por favor?- preguntó Hiroto gentilmente como era de esperarse.

-Claro (Aclaración: No sé cuánto vale el yen… o un helado en Japón así que el precio está dado al azar) Son 30 yenes.- dijo la chica sonriendo y Hiroto pagó.- Muchas gracias, vuelva pronto.

Al salir de la heladería, Hiroto le entregó el helado a Mido y caminaron hasta llegar a la plaza.

Cuando Mido recibió el helado, este no duró mucho tiempo ya que en 1 minuto… o menos ya no quedaba ni rastro del helado, Mido se puso a pensar en el resto del camino que quedaba hasta llegar a la plaza.

Al llegar se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol mientras Mido seguía sumido en su pensamiento.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Hiroto rompió el silencio entre ambos

-Hey Mido, ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Hiroto ya que no era… digamos, "normal" que su amigo estuviera tan pensativo.

-¡Ah! N-no en nada Hiroto, no te preocupes.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada y no muy convincente.

-Mido, sabes que te conozco bien, y esa cara no es como para pensar en nada.- lo miró serio.- Además si no me lo dices, te preguntaré hasta que me lo digas.

-Bueno, veras…- Mido tragó saliva y habló.- He estado pensando mucho en… bueno… Nosotros.- dijo sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

-¿Un poco más específico por favor?

-Es que… somos amigos desde niños, sabemos sobre el otro y… yo… me preguntaba…- lo miró.- ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

La pregunta tomó a Hiroto por sorpresa, no todos los días tu mejor amigo del cual llevas enamorado toda la vida te pregunta una cosa como esa con una carita tan… violabl… tierna.

-Bu-bueno tu eres…- Hiroto trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle todo lo que sentía de manera que su cerebro las entendiera.

-Mejor olvídalo, es una pregunta tonta.- Sonrió y se levantó.- Será mejor que regresemos.- Le estiró la mano para que la tomara y se levantara, cosa que hiso Hiroto.

El resto del camino de regreso al campamento pasó en un silencio más o menos incomodo entre ambos.

Llegaron al campamento y cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Cuando Hiroto entró a su habitación lo primero que hiso fue tirarse a su cama y ponerse a pensar en cómo responder la pregunta que le había hecho Mido hace un rato.

Y si pasamos al lado de Mido, él hiso casi lo mismo solo que se preguntaba si Hiroto se habría tomado en serio la pregunta o la habría olvidado como él le propuso.

Finalmente ambos tomaron una decisión:

Hiroto había meditado durante mucho tiempo lo que le diría a Mido y Mido estaba decidido a preguntarle de nuevo pero esta vez no se marcharía sin obtener la respuesta que buscaba.

La decisión estaba tomada, así que Mido se armó de valor y caminó hasta la habitación de Hiroto y tocó la puerta.

-Pase.- Se escuchó desde el interior y Mido tragó saliva como si esa fuera la última vez que saldría de ahí.

"_Ya no hay vuelta atrás" _ Pensó Mido y giró la perilla de la puerta.

-Mido.- Dijo sorprendido Hiroto al encontrarse a su compañero.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Bueno… esto… acerca de la pregunta de hace rato… aun no me has respondido

-Es cierto, siéntate por favor.- Mido obedeció y se sentó en la cama y Hiroto se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba y se acomodó a su lado, le tomó las manos, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Lo eres todo para mí, eres mi mejor amigo, eres con quien comparto, eres mi apoyo, mi mundo, estas en mi mente durante todo el día y no importa lo que haga no sales ni de mi mente ni de mi corazón…- dijo nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada, tomaba aire y lo miraba de nuevo.- Te amo, Mido-chan

-Hi-hiroto.- dijo Mido con los ojos humedecidos.- Gracias- susurró y lo abrazó por el cuello con todas sus fuerzas y Hiroto lo tomó por la cintura, causando el sonrojo del menor y lo mirara a la cara.

-Te amo, Mido-chan- volvió a decir Hiroto y junto sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso, el cual no tomó mucho tiempo antes de que se formara en uno más fogoso y apasionado en el cual Hiroto aprovechó para morder sutilmente el labio inferior de Midorikawa y cuando este se quejó metió su lengua dentro de la boca del peli verde, recorriéndola y batallando con la lengua del menor y Hiroto aprovechó esta oportunidad para ir acostando al menor en la cama y meter su mano dentro de la camisa de este hasta que la falta del preciado oxigeno se hiso presente.

-Hi-Hiroto-kun, no es bueno continuar con esto- Dijo sonrojado Mido mientras que Hiroto solo se acercó a su oreja y le susurró

-Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien… pero te advierto que conseguiré terminar esto algún dia, Mido-chan.- dijo para morder el lóbulo de su oreja y levantarse.

-¿Qu-que quieres decir con eso?- dijo Mido temiendo lo peor

-Ya lo sabrás Mido, ya lo sabrás.- Dijo con tono sospechoso

Bueno… he aquí el segundo capítulo de mi Fic

Con una dedicatoria especial a: Tsuki Hanasaki-san

Espero te haya gustado  
>Ahora por contagio de mi Nee-chan<p>

PREGUNTAS:

¿Les gustó?

¿Quién quieren que sea la otra pareja?

¿Quieren que al final del fic haga un extra con un Lime-lemmon de cada pareja?

¿Mido será tan inocente y/o paciente como para saber lo que hará Hiroto?

¿Soy muy mala y deje a los chicos y a ustedes sin lemmon?

¿Me dejan su review?

Y no olviden que pueden pedirme lo que quieran a mi correo de pedidos, el cual está en mi perfil.

Pásense y aprovechen de conocerme

Nos leemos luego


	3. Vertigo, Nerviosismo? Gouenji y Kazemaru

¿Qué soy yo para ti? Capitulo 3

Kazemaru & Gouenji

¿Vertigo o… Nerviosismo?

Bien, típico inicio de tarde tranquila y bla bla bla, vamos al punto

Inazuma Eleven estaba de campamento cerca de un parque de diversiones, se escuchaban los ruidos de las atracciones y todo Inazuma estaba aburrido asi que a uno de ellos se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a dar una vuelta por el parque.

-Hey, chicos ¿Qué les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta al parque de ahí?

-Está bien.- Respondieron todos

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron al parque.

Al llegar Todos se separaron y cada quien por su lado.

Llegó la hora de cerrar y la única manera de volver era a través de un teleférico.

-Damas y Caballeros el parque cerrará en 5 minutos, les pedimos que por favor tomen los teleféricos. Gracias por preferirnos y esperamos tenerlos de nuevo disfrutando de nuestras atracciones.- Dijo una voz por un altoparlante.

-Bueno chicos tenemos que irnos.- Dijo Endou juntando a todo el equipo y guiándolos hacia el teleférico.

-Un momento… ¿Nos tenemos que ir ahí?- Dijo Kazemaru asustado mientras apuntaba al teleférico.

-Si Kazemaru ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?- Dijo apoyándolo uno de sus amigos, Fubuki, para ser exactos.

- Bu-Bueno, n-no tanto pero… no me gustan las alturas.- Dijo calmándose un poco.

-Que mal, si no subes al teleférico tendras que irte caminando.- Dijo Midorikawa.

- No importa, lo haré

- ¿Desde aquí hasta el campamento?- preguntó Hiroto

-Si

-Sabes que son como 4 horas a pie ¿Cierto?

-No me importa, lo hare de todas formas.

-Si lo haces llegaras a las 04:00 am al campamento.- terminó Hiroto y Kazemaru se quedó helado

~-.-.-.-Minutos después-.-.-.-~

-No lo haré, no subiré y no me pueden obligar.- Se quejaba Kazemaru mientras hacia berrinche y pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de liberarse del agarre de Fudou y Tsunami

-Ya es tarde para eso, Emo.- Dijo Fudou soltándolo dentro de un teleférico y cerrando la puerta de este mientras le daba una rápida seña para que saliera antes de que el escapara.

-Malditos.- exclamó Kazemaru al ver que lo habían atrapado. No se dio cuenta de que el teleférico era para 2 personas y cuando vio a su compañero literalmente quiso que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Gouenji.- Dijo asombrado y casi en un susurro-Genial.- Pensó- No solo estoy atrapado en un teleférico enfrentándome a mi mayor miedo, si no que también estoy atrapado con la única persona que me hace estar mas nervioso aun.

-Hola Kazemaru.- dijo sin romper esa concentración y temple pasivo tan característicos de él.

Se sentó en frente del nombrado, sonrojado, nervioso, evitando tener cualquier contacto con el goleador.

-Demonios, justo la persona con la que menos quería estar es mi compañero ¿Acaso no puede ser esto peor?- Se preguntó internamente pero, para su desgracia, si podía serlo, es teleférico se había detenido de la nada y gracias a la "maldita" fuerza de inercia cayó justo encima de Gouenji, captando su aroma y sintiendo su bien formado cuerpo mientras un sonrojo aun mayor lo cubria hasta las orejas

Si de el se tratara se hubiera quedado ahi para siempre pero como no quería arruinar su amistad con el delantero se separó lo mas rápido que pudo dejando a plena vista su sonrojo alumbrado por la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas

-Lo-lo lamento

-No te preocupes.- Le dijo amablemente y con una semi-sonrisa lo cual hizo sonrojar mas a Kazemaru, si es que eso es siquiera humanamente posible.

En el altavoz de escucho una voz que dijo:

-Experimentamos unos problemas técnicos, les pedimos paciencia mientras estos se arreglan. Gracias.

-Que mal, creo que les tomara un tiempo resolver esto.- Dijo posando sus ojos en el bello y sonrojado rostro del ex velocista

-E-eso parece.- Dijo el peli-largo al sentir la mirada del otro encima de el.

-Que te parece si hablamos? No te ves muy comodo en las alturas ¿Me equivoco?

-No, no lo haces

-Entonces?

-E-entonces que?

-Cuentame por que le tienes miedo a las alturas

-Pues porque…-Kazemaru le empezó a contar el porque de su trauma con las alturas

(Nota de la autora: Tengo que ir al baño a vomitar por estar escribiendo a cerca de Gou… como sea inventen ustedes una historia desgarradora para Kazemaru mientras yo invento una historia para que mi madre me de algo para el estomago)

-Ya veo… asique es por eso

-Lo se, es una excusa tontapara tenerle miedo a las alturas pero…-No pudo terminar porque los labios de su amado goleador se posaron sobre los suyos. Se sentían tan bien, era una sensación calida, dulce, algo tan anhelado por Kazemaru que no supo que hacer y le correspondio, Gouenji que no se esperaba esta acción tomo provecho de ella y comenzó a reclamar posesividad sobre la boca del otro hasta que el tan importante oxigeno los separo.

Ninguno hablaba, ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-Gouenji… por que ese beso?- pregunto inocente el pobre Kazemaru, que se había quedado con las ganas de mas.

-No lo se, simplemente no me pude aguantar las ganas y esa cara que pusiste me sacó de mi.- Dijo algo sonrojado apartando la mirada

-Gouenji,-El mencionado lo miró.- Puedo… preguntarte algo?

-Claro Kazemaru

-Que soy yo para ti?

-Por que la pregunta tan de repente?- Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

-Por que? Porque me besaste, porque me haces sentir así, por el hecho de que no pude hablar por que estabas tu conmigo, no me pongo nervioso muy fácilmente pero si estoy a solas contigo yo… -No pudo terminar ya que la trsteza y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Kazemaru…- Dijo Gouenji preocupado- Lo lamento, es que tu… tu me… me gustas-Susurró sonrojado pero Kazemaru alcanzo a oírlo.- Desde que estábamos en Raimon que llamaste mi atención y pues… estando a solas contigo yo… no pude contenerme

-Gouenji… tu… tu también me gustas.- Le correspondió

No hay que decir que el peli-crema se alegro de tal modo que lo único que hizo fue tomar el rostro de su amado entre sus manos y besarlo.

Fue un beso tibio y tierno que de a poco se fue tornando mas apasionado, Gouenji reclamaba los labios del otro mientras lo acostaba en el asiento y comenzaba a levantar la polera de este pero mientras ellos estaban cada vez mas exitado el teleférico comenzó a moverse y como solo quedaban unos cuantos metros se arreglaron sus ropas, cabello, etc y trataron de calmar sus respiraciones.

Al llegar al otro lado todos sus compañeros estaban esperándolos.

-Que alegría que están bien, ya creíamos nosotros que no volverían.- Decia Kidou aliviado

-Ne, Kazemaru.- Lo llamó Midorikawa- ¿Qué tal tu experiencia a solas con Gouenji eh?- Le preguntó en un tono picaro mientras veía el sonrojo de Kazemaru crecer, pues Midorikawa era el único que abia los sentimientos del ex velocista por el delantero de fuego

-N-no digas tonterías Midorikawa.- Decia sonrojado tratando de cambiar el tema

-Sabes que? No digas nada, ese sonrojo tuyo es la mejor explicación- Dijo burlándose de su amigo

-Eres un…-el peli azulado estaba apunto de querer matar a su amigo pero recordó algo

-Quizas… las alturas no son tan malas después de todo- Murmuro para si mismo

-Hey Kazemaru, vienes o que?- Le gritaba Endou

-Tranquilo, ya voy- Le respondió con una sonrisa

Muy bien, al fin termine esta maldita cosa

En serio necesito un antivomitivo gracias a este capitulo pero por costumbre de mi Nee-chan A PREGUNTAR:

¿Qué les parecio?

¿Algun dia superare mi odio a ese maldito de Gouenji ¬¬?

¿Debo dejar de escribir sobre Gouenji para que mi estomago pueda descansar?

¿Quién será la otra pareja?

Si lo desean… ¿Quieren un Lime/Lemmon de esta pareja?

¿Review, amenaza, tomatazo, algo?

¿Adios Q.Q? ok no ._.

Dedicatoria especial a mi querida lectora: Tsuki Hanasaki-Chan

Y Agradecimientos especiales a mi Nee-chan: Alai-Skystar por darme la idea del capitulo

El preverbio de Hoy es: No tengo idea porque no tengo que sacar como proverbio -.-

ES TODO!

P.D: Pasense por mi perfil y lean mis proyectos, y me dan su opinión sobre ellos, haré un capitulo previo para que vean la historia y me den su opinión

P.D.D: enserio lamento la demora pero la inspiración no venia u.u

P.D.D.D: FELIZ NAVIDAD (atrasado u.u) y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO (adelantado ) no me culpen soy muy inexacta con las fechas u.u

Kaoru: Las vas a dejar tranquilas o que?

Momo: Yo digo que O QUE porque… LIBEREN AL KRAKEN!

Kaoru: ADIOS LECTORES

Momo: esa era mi frase ¬¬


	4. Descubrimiento Nagumo y Suzuno

**¿Qué Soy Yo Para Ti?**

**Capitulo 4**

**Nagumo Haruya y Suzuno Fuusuke**

**Advertencias: - Se me pasó una… que otra -.- … que otra Mala palabra… Gomen U.U .**

**Simbología: Una oración que esté puesta como cursiva significa pensamiento**

**Algo en negrita significa un lugar en el FanFic**

**Y un paréntesis con un Momo en medio es una nota mía ^^ ósea… una aclaración o comentario de mi parte.**

**(Momo: Okey, el típico inicio que tienen todas mis historias, como juegan Soccer no pueden tener mal clima así que al Fic.)**

**(Momo: Se me pasó un… poco la mano con el final pero no tenia otra manera de terminarlo, mis dedos parecían escribir solos)**

**(Momo: Esto está hecho en base a cuando ellos 2 estaban en los Fire Dragon. Ahora si, el Fic)**

"_No lo creo. No puede ser verdad. Es imposible y anormal este sentimiento, yo… estoy…. ¿enamorado de él? No, no es posible, solo es un buen amigo que conozco desde la infancia eso es todo, nuestra relación no va más allá de eso ¿Cierto? Mejor dejo de pensar en eso y me concentro en el entrenamiento."_

-¡Nagumo! – Le gritaron sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¿Ah? – Reaccionó tarde y perdió el pase que le daban- _"Mierda, lo perdí"_ Lo lamento, me distraje un poco- Se disculpó

-Muy bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar. De nuevo chicos

"_Demonios, debo dejar de darle tanta importancia, no es importante, lo importante ahora es concentrarme en el entrenamiento" _ Se dio unas palmadas en la cara y comenzó a practicar.

El entrenamiento iba "Normal" en su mayoría, excepto por algunas fallas que tuvo Nagumo.

Luego del entrenamiento fueron a las duchas y de ahí a sus respectivas habitaciones.

"_¡CON UN CARAJO! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME ESTÉ PREOCUPANDO POR ESO." _Pensó Haruya ardiendo en rabia mientras se ponía la almohada en la cara y ahogaba un grito en ella.

-Definitivamente esto ya me está pasando la cuenta.- Dijo mientras se sacaba la almohada de la cara- Quizás deba hablar esto con alguien pero… ¿Con quien? –Pensó en todo el equipo mientras por descarte los iba eliminando hasta que…

-Afuro es el único con el que puedo hablar sobre esto, carajo, de seguro y me tratara de raro pero es de confiar así que no dirá nada al resto del equipo.

Dicho… y hecho, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la habitación del "Rubio afeminado con cara de niña" como él lo solía llamar en su mente, que sobra decir que tenía un apodo para casi todos a quien conocía.

**~En la habitación de Terumi Afuro, alias "Afeminado con cara de niña"~**

Terumi leía tranquilo un libro sentado en el escritorio hasta que sonó la puerta de su habitación.

Lentamente cerró el libro, abrió un cajón, lo guardó, se levanto con un poco de pesar de su silla y fue a abrir.

-¿Haruya?- Dijo sorprendido al ver un pequeño copete en forma de tulipán frente a su puerta

-Hola- Dijo sin levantar la cabeza- ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro, pasa.- Terumi se movió del marco de la puerta dejando pasar a un Nagumo cubierto de una leve aura negra.

Así hizo Nagumo, pasó y se acostó en la cama con un pesar increíble.

-¿Y…? ¿De que querías hablar conmigo? – Dijo mientras tomaba la silla y ponía el respaldo en su pecho mirándolo con cierto desinterés.

-¿Prometes no contarlo?

-Lo prometo

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad

-¿De veritas, de veritas?

-¡Nagumo-kun! Ya te lo juré 3 veces ¿No crees que ya deberías hablar?

-Okay, amargado- murmuró- Veras… yo pues… esto… ¿como lo digo fácilmente?

-Solo suéltalo, ¿que tan malo puede ser?

-Creo que me gusta Suzuno. YA, lo dije – Dijo rápidamente para luego casi gritar aliviado- ¿Terumi? ¿Estas bien? ¿Hay alguien habitando tu cabeza?- Dijo dando pequeños golpecitos en su cabeza

-¿Es enserio? –Dijo incrédulo

-¿Que cosa? ¿El que algo habite en tu cabeza?

-No, lo de Suzuno

-Ah, eso… pues… supongo – Desvió la mirada

-¿Supones? ¿Te gusta o no?- Preguntó impaciente

-No lo se, solo sé que últimamente he estado pensando mucho en él, luego en los entrenamientos me desconcentraba viéndolo y termine por no pensar otra cosa mas que en él

- ¿Has soñado con él?

Sonrojo por parte de Nagumo

-Asumo eso como un si, y Sip, creo que estas enamorado de Fuusuke-kun- Le dijo con una pequeña risita

-De- De que te ríes? –Dijo exaltado Nagumo

-Amm… de nada, tranquilo- Dijo conteniendo la risa

-Ya suéltalo, ríete- Asumió cabreado

Así obedeció Afuro mientras se partía de risa rodando por el piso hasta que…

Volvió a sonar la puerta

-Jajá Diga Jajá – Dijo Afuro tratando de sonar calmado

-Afuro soy yo, Fuusuke, ¿Puedo pasar? – Al escuchar esa voz Nagumo se escondió bajo la cama lo mas rápido que pudo

-Claro, Jajá, Adelante – Dijo mas calmado

-Vengo a devolverte el libro que me prestaste – Dijo mientras mostraba un libro de cubierta roja en su mano derecha.

-Claro, ¿Te gustó?

- Es bastante bueno, ¿No tienes otro?

-Claro, mira este.- Dijo parándose y yendo a la mini-librería que tenía en si cuarto y saco un libro de cubierta verde y se lo dio.

- Gracias, me voy – Hizo una reverencia de respeto y se fue

-Eso estuvo cerca – Dijo Nagumo con un libro en las manos

-Cierto pero… ¿Por qué te ocultas? – Dijo estando al lado de él y dándole pequeños codazos

-Por nada es solo que… no creí que fuera buena idea que me viera aquí

-Tienes razón, bueno ¿en que nos quedamos?

Siguieron hablando, a Terumi se le escapaba una que otra risa por las acciones de Nagumo y luego este se volvió a su cuarto a pensar en lo que había hablado con Afuro.

**~A la mañana siguiente, en el cuarto de Nagumo "Tulipán" Haruya~**

El sol matutino se asomaba por su ventana pero el pelirrojo no se levantaba, estaba teniendo un sueño muy lindo… específicamente este:

"Nos encontrábamos luego de un entrenamiento, Fuusuke me había llamado a hablar a solas, de seguro me llamaría la atención por no estar mas atento en los entrenamientos

-Ya estoy aquí, que sucede? – Pregunte indiferente

-Haruya- Me llamó una fría voz- Yo… Hay algo que quiero decirte

-Que cosa? –De seguro era que prestara mas atención a los entrenamientos" 

-Nagumo, Nagumo, idiota flojo inútil cabeza de flor despierta ya – Decía ya cabreado Suzuno, 10 minutos llevaba tratando de despertarlo y nada.

-Hhfgmnmfghnfgm… Fuusuke – Pronunciaba dormido mientras el mencionado se sonrojaba, hace mucho que Nagumo no lo llamaba por su primer nombre así que trató con algo

-Haruya, despierta o llegaras muy tarde al entrenamiento – Le habló mas callado mientras lo movía un poco y este se despertaba

-¿Fuusuke?

**~Paralelamente en el mismo instante en los sueños de Haruya~**

"- Haruya yo… -Se volteo a verme mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi – Yo… Te A- " Sentí que me movían y abrí los ojos

-¿Fuusuke?

**~De regreso al mundo real~**

-Buenos días, Haruya

¿Eh? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Lo llamó por su nombre?

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿De que hablas?

-Me llamaste por mi nombre

-¿De que hablas? Tú empezaste

-¿Enserio? – Si lo llamó por su nombre quizás dijo algo que no debía

- Si, mientras dormías dijiste mi nombre y en cuanto te llame por el tuyo te despertaste

-Ah, ya veo ¿No dije nada cierto? –Tenia que asegurarse de que no había dicho nada que lo delatara.

-No, solo dijiste mi nombre ¿Por?

-Por nada –Dijo aliviado

-Bien, vístete y baja a entrenar, como siempre ya eres el ultimo, holgazán – Se fue cerrando la puesta detrás de sí.

Bueno sabiendo que no se había delatado mientras dormía, se fue más feliz al entrenamiento.

Al terminar, se fue a su habitación y se recostó.

"_Creo que debo de hacerle caso al afeminado y decirle mis sentimientos a Suzuno."_ Pensó Haruya ya inquieto y molesto por no poder sacar esos pensamientos en los cuales el albino estaba en la mayoría… bueno, para que mentir EN TODOS

**~En la habitación de Terumi Afuro~**

-Achú!- Estornudó el rubio mientras leía. _"Alguien está hablando sobre mí"_ La imagen de Haruya se le vino a la mente y una gota cayó por su sien _"Y creo que se quien es"_

**~De regreso con el Tulipán Haruya~ **(Momo: x'D no puedo no llamarlo así xD)

Toc Toc (Momo: Lo lamento, ni mi Nee-chan ni yo tenemos el salario suficiente como para hacer buenos efectos de sonido)

-Ah? Pase- Dijo Haruya sentándose en la cama

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un serio Suzuno que cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-Suzuno? Que haces aquí? – Preguntó extrañado de ver al albino en su habitación

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo- Dijo sin romper su seriedad habitual

-Bueno pues, suéltalo

-Que soy yo para ti? –Dijo mirándolo con esos fríos y cautivadores ojos azules

-Q-qué? – No quería admitirlo pero su acción contó más que sus palabras

-Responde – Dijo serio sin dejar de mirarlo

-Pues… eres mi mejor amigo, eso es obvio- Dijo tratando de disimular su inquietud por la mirada del albino.

-Tu mejor amigo? Solo eso?- Insistía Suzuno

-Claro, que mas podrías ser para mí? – Esto iba mal, Nagumo no quería delatar sus sentimientos aunque estaba decidido a contárselos ese nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba.

-Así que tu mejor amigo y nada mas

-E-exacto

-Y te gusto no es cierto? –Preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-Q-que? De que hablas? Ambos somos hombres, eso es anormal. Por qué crees eso? – Dijo sonrojado

-Por tus reacciones y porque puedo hacer esto sin que te resistas – Dijo acercándose lentamente a la cama, sentándose al lado de Haruya

-Q-que vas a hacer? – Dijo alejándose un poco al ver lo cerca que estaban

-Esto – Y sin mas Suzuno se acercó hasta el punto en que sus labios se rozaban, se acercó un poco mas a Haruya y lo besó.

Era un beso tierno, algo superficial y corto, no duró mucho antes de que Suzuno se separara de los labios de Nagumo para ver su rostro sonrojado.

-No te resististe, eso quiere decir que enserio te gusto – Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

No podía creerlo, no solo lo había descubierto sino que también lo besó, sintió eso tibios labios en contacto con los suyos por un corto lapso de tiempo pero que disfrutó cada segundo.

-Como? – Susurró – Como lo supiste? – Dijo saliendo del Shock

-No fue difícil, hace algún tiempo que tengo la molesta sensación de que alguien me mira y cuando me doy la vuelta estas muy distraído y pierdes los pases, luego cuando fui a la habitación de Terumi escuché una conversación entre él y otra persona para cuando entré a su cuarto la cama estaba desordenada, lo cual es raro porque ni Terumi ni yo hacemos algo cuando la habitación está desordenada y para rematar, debajo de la cama se asomaba tu copete en forma de tulipán.

-Soy tan obvio? – Fuusuke asintió – Y que dices?

-Sobre qué?

-Sobre el que me gustes? Lo sé, piensas que es repugnante y ahora me odi… - No puedo terminar la frase ya que Suzuno lo estaba besando de nuevo

- Si me repugnara no te habría besado, y si te odiara no lo haría de nuevo no lo crees? –Dijo con un tono que era como decirle "Estas diciendo estupideces, idiota"

-Y tu?

-Yo que?

-Te gusto? – Era el momento de la verdad, de saber si su sufrimiento y dolores de cabeza fueron en vano o no.

Suzuno lo besó de nuevo pero esta vez un poco mas largo

-No crees que si no me gustaras no te habría besado?

Nagumo se sentía el hombre mas estúpido del mundo, pero aun asi no le importo

-Ne, Suzuno

-Dim—No alcanzó a terminar ya que esta vez era Nagumo el que lo besaba.

Se volvió un beso más apasionado que los otros, ambos estaban peleando por sobre quien dominaría el beso.

Pero Suzuno logró el mando al tocar suavemente el torso de Nagumo, haciéndolo soltar un pequeño gemido el cual aprovechó para meter su lengua e ir acostándolo en la cama hasta que el tan necesitado oxigeno se hizo presente.

-Eres… bueno pero… ni creas… que… estarás arriba –Dijo Nagumo con la respiración entre cortada

-Que? – preguntó Suzuno pero Nagumo se había posicionado encima de él

-Hoy no te salvas, Fuusuke – Dijo diciendo su nombre en un susurro aprovechando de morder suave y seductoramente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda

-A-ah idiota- Fue lo único que dijo Suzuno antes de que Nagumo siguiera con sus caricias.

Definitivamente todas las fangirls sabemos 3 cosas:

1.- Fuusuke-chan terminará con un dolor horrible en el trasero

2.- Que Nagumo debe ser muy idiota para ser tan obvio con sus sentimientos y

3.- Que vuelvo a ser malvada porque deje ahora hasta con MAS posibilidades de lemmon y lo hice, lo sé, soy malvada pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto muhahahaha *risa malvada*

**Waaa este capitulo si que fue largo, 7 paginas completas, exacto COMPLETAS, de Word**

**Dedicatoria especial a: Angg-chan que me pidió un Nagu X Suzu y por mas que no puedo ver a Suzuno como uke LO HICE, alábenme por eso**

**Bueno ya que mi Nee-chan me contagió PREGUNTAS:**

**Que les pareció?**

**Tengo futuro en un lemmon con esta pareja?**

**Que tan cerca están los lemmons?**

**Nagumo es un Idiota muy fácil de descubrir?**

**Quien será la siguiente pareja? Ya lo tengo listo quien será pero quiero saber a quien quieren ver**

**Review, amenaza, tomatazo, chocolatazo u otros?**

**Recuerden: Cada review equivale a un monto de dinero para que Fuusuke se compre vaselina y pomadas para el dolor que quedara después de esa noche xD**

**P.D: estoy pensando que, apartir de la próxima pareja, me tomare un intervalo de cada 5 capitulos y hacer el lemmon de las 5 afortunadas parejas, ¿les parece? **

**Matta Ne desu ^^ **


	5. San Valentín Fudou y Kidou

**¿Qué soy yo para ti?**

**Fudou Akio y Kidou Yuuto**

**Hola a todas n.n aquí Momo reportándose con otro capitulo de su fic. **

**-Me he dado cuenta de que llevo 4 capítulos sin hacer un Disclaimer y pues, eso esta mal asique aquí va:**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven, por desgracia y fortuna de la mayoría de los chicos, no me pertenece… porque si lo hiciera a donde vieras habría Yaoi… Y Fuyuka estaría muerta. **

**Y, una cosa más:**

**Antes de leer este fic recuerden encender las luces de la habitación, y no se acerquen mucho a su computadora. Sin más, El FanFic **

**Simbología: Una cursiva es un pensamiento.**

**Nota: Aquí se supone que Fudou es mayor que Kidou, asique si me refiero al mayor es a Fudou**

Era San Valentín en la Teikoku Gakuen, las chicas iban detrás de los chicos más lindos de la academia para darles su chocolate, como era típico de esta fecha.

Los que más chocolates tenían eran algunos de los miembros del club de soccer. Por donde pasaran los chicos se escuchaba un montón de chicas chillar diciendo:

-Genda-kun, Sakuma-kun, Narukami-kun por favor, acepten nuestro chocolate.

Los pobres chicos tenían que estar prácticamente con un camión detrás de él para tener todos los regalos que les daban, algunas le daban regalos a Kidou o a Sakiyama y solo unas pocas valientes eran las que se atrevían a darle uno a Fudou.

Cuando ya todas las admiradoras les habían dado sus regalos Kidou se acercó a sus 2 mejores amigos: Genda y Sakuma, que estaban casi ahogados con tanto obsequio.

-Genda, Sakuma por lo visto les va bastante bien-Dijo Kidou casi en un tono de burla.

-Al parecer si-Contestó Genda quitándose algunas cajas de encima.

-A ti no te han dado muchos o si, Kidou?- Habló Sakuma

-Tengo algunos-Mencionó el de rastas

-Y que me dices de ti? Ya diste alguno?- Dijo Sakuma en un tono burlón y chismoso

-A que te refieres? No hay ninguna chica que me interese como para regalar alguno

-Creo que Sakuma no se refería a una chica- Mencionó Genda apuntando con la mirada a Fudou que estaba sentado en una banca.

Kidou se volteó y captó la indirecta, enseguida se puso nervioso y un leve sonrojo lo cubrió.

-A Fudou? –Ambos asintieron- Están locos? Ya bastante tengo con las peleas en el campo como para que me humille por regalarle algo.

-Está bien, pero eres tu el que desperdicia la oportunidad- Dijo Sakuma resignado- Pero recuerda esto Kidou: Del odio al amor, hay un solo paso- Haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo

Sonó la campana y Kidou volvió a su salón, con la frase de Sakuma rondándole en la cabeza "Del odio al amor, hay un solo paso" _Tonterías, Sakuma se ha estado juntando mucho con Midorikawa, pero… esta es una oportunidad que no se me dará todos los días… yo… debería dárselo?_

Kidou estaba tan sumido es sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la clase había terminado hace poco, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a buscar a Fudou.

Lo encontró recargado en el tronco de un árbol, con esa típica pose de brazos cruzados y esa aura de "Lárgate y déjame solo" El de rastas tomó un poco de aire y lo soltó en un suspiro, apretó la banda del morral de la escuela y se acercó a él.

El mayor parecía no haberlo notado, puesto que no emitió palabra alguna.

-Esto… Fudou-Dijo nervioso, sabía que seria rechazado y humillado, y quizás no podría volver a aparecerse en los entrenamientos ni podría mirar a Fudou a la cara, pero debía hacerlo, era una oportunidad única.

-Que quiere, Capitán? –Dijo el mayor con ese tono burlesco tan característico de él.

-Yo… bueno…-acercó la mano a su morral y sacó un pequeña cajita que luego le extendió al otro-Esto… es para ti-Dijo en un susurro

Fudou de quedo atónito y sonrió malévolo mientras tomaba el paquete.

-Sabes lo que quiere decir esto no, Kidou-kun?-Dijo con esa sonrisa de mala espina y el tono burlón de siempre, el menor solo asintió

-Tu… me gus… tas, Fudou-Se confesó el de rastas, mientras un leve sonrojo le cubria la cara.

-Quien lo diría, el mejor estratega y el capitán del equipo de soccer mas fuerte juega para el otro equipo(1)-Mencionaba Fudou acercandose al menor que seguía con el rostro agachado.- Bueno, si tanto lo anhelas, lo haré-Tomó el rostro del otro obligándolo a que lo mirara y le sacó los gogles que llevaba puestos, quería ver el rostro de sorpresa del otro cuando lo besara.

-Que… que vas a hacer?-Dijo al sentir el como le quitaban los gogles

-Esto-Sonriendo con superioridad lo besó, el menor abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, lo… lo estaba be-besando. Fudou sonrió internamente al ver la reacción del otro y rápidamente lo dio vuelta quedando Kidou entre el árbol y Fudou, mientras el ultimo colocaba su pierna entre las del otro para que asi no se le escapara. Kidou solamente se dejó llevar, dejando al mayor entrar en su boca

Luego de un rato ambos se separaron y Kidou dejó escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas y lo alejó

-Por que…? –Fudou lo miró extrañado- Por que… lo hiciste?- Preguntaba con voz frágil, como si a cada palabra se fuera a quebrar

-Como que por qué? Porque me gustas-Dijo a la ligera y Kidou se enfurecio

-No mientas.

-No lo hago

-Entonces por que? Por que eres tan cruel conmigo, me humillas, me insultas, me hacer sentir poca cosa… Por que lo haces? Si no te gusto… no importa, estoy feliz con que solo lo sepas-Dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-…-Fudou no podía decir nada, estaba paralizado, quizás sea por el hecho de que Kidou estaba grtandole, y no solo eso, su voz denotaba odio, tristeza, estaba dolido y eso le dolia a el tambien

-Ya olvídalo, quieres? Finjamos que este dia jamas pasó, yo no te he dicho nada, tu y yo no hemos hecho nada y para mañana actuaremos como si nada hubiera pasado- Dijo quitándole los gogles de la mano a Fudou y corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Kidou se puso los gogles y comenzó a correr a su casa. Mientras que Fudou solo se quedó ahí, atonito por las reacciones del otro, solo quería jugarle una broma pesada y terminó descubriendo que si quería al opuesto

**~En la casa de Kidou ~**

Subió hasta su cuarto y se acostó en la cama, lo único que quería hacer era llorar, su padre no estaba asique aprovechó para llorar tranquilo y desahogarse.

Lloró durante unos 10 minutos y se quedo dormido un rato, sin notarlo había comenzado a llover y mientras dormia se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, pensando que era su padre se limpió las lagrimas y fue a abrir. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era Fudou, empapado y temblando de frio

-Fu-Fudou? Que haces aquí?

-Vengo a vender enciclopedias, te vine a ver tonto-Dijo con sarcasmo

-Estas completamente empapado, pasa-Dijo haciéndose a un lado dejándole paso al otro, el cual entró en seguida y Kidou lo guió hasta la sala común(living para algunas personas)

-Espera aquí, traeré un toalla

-Kidou-Le dijo el mayor tomándolo por la muñeca y atrayéndolo hacia el mientras el otro le caia encima y lo miraba sonrojado por lo cerca que estaban.

-Fudou…-Dijo estupefacto mientras veía como el mayor se acercaba rozando sus labios en un corto beso y se separaba. Kidou se levantó rápidamente y fue por la toalla, mientras el del mohicano lo seguía

-Kidou…

-Dejame, y no camines por la alfombra que la vas a mojar.-Se quejaba tratando de parecer normal, la simple presencia del mayor le estaba tensando hasta que paró en seco- Ne, Fudou-Se volteó a verlo- Que soy yo para ti?

- A que te refieres con eso?

-A lo que oiste, difrutas jugando conmigo? O Con mis sentimientos? Siquiera te importo? Te dije lo que sentía y lo tomas como si fuera juego, no te importa dañar a los demás no es cierto?-Dijo encolerizado y dolido

-No-Dijo enseguida- No disfruto jugando contigo, no sabes ni siquiera el por que te molesto no?- El menor lo negó- Debí suponerlo, te molesto porque eres el único que puede mantener una pelea conmigo, eres el único que se preocupa por mi o que tiene las habilidades intelectuales para competir conmigo, porque quiero mantener eso es que molesto. Me gusta estar contigo, y nuestras peleas son la única manera de mantengamos contacto. Creo… creo que también… me gustas.-Dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado apretando los puños, su orgullo le dolia.

-Solo era eso?- Se sentía de lo mas estúpido, actuó como una novia celosa, sacando conclusiones apresuradas.- Los que se odian se aman no?-dijo en voz alta

-Al parecer si.- Dijo tomando el mentón del menor obligando a verlo

Esto estaba mejor, había descubierto no solo sus sentimientos, sino que también los del otro.

Por lo menos ahora esperaba que pudieran estar juntos, y que quizás con eso el mayor dejaría la actitud orgullosa y petulante que siempre tenia.

**(1): Jugar para el otro equipo: Se refiere a ser Homosexual, gay, marica, joto, amanerado, etc.**

**Bien, para ser sincera… aunque me encante esta pareja… lo suyo en el romance y el drama no es lo mio, quizás en el lemmon me valla mejor (eso espero u.u )**

**Bueno, antes de las preguntas quería decir que:**

**Muchas gracias a todas mis lectoras, la verdad me hace muy feliz que este fic tenga… por lo menos 3 lectoras… y media**

**Gracias a las que me dejan sus reviews y a las que leen solo por leer igualmente.**

**Basta ya de agradecimientos que si no voy a parecer miss universo (?)**

**Bueno… PREGUNTAS:**

**Les gustó? Para ser sincera… a mi no**

**Quien es la otra pareja? Espérense 5 lemmons y la tendrán xD**

**Quieren que haga los lemmons según el orden de parejas por capitulo… o ustedes quieren otro orden? **

**Tengo futuro con esta pareja? Yo creo que no **

**Review, tomatazo, turba furiosa o algo?**

**Adios Q.Q?**

**FELIZ SAN VALENTIN! **


	6. Lemmon No 1

~Lemmon~

Pareja No. 4

Nagumo Haruya & Suzuno Fuusuke

**Bueno chicas, heme aquí con el lemmon de mi pareja favorita, definitivamente hubiera empezado con ella el fic pero se me ocurrió con el TsunaTachi así qué ellos debían ser los primeros.**

**Antes que nada, Gomen por la tardanza pero me puse a ver Clannad y estaba en la casa de mi tía asique el cambio de hábitat me inspiró.**

**Espero les guste y me den sus opiniones.**

**Nota: este es mi primer lemmon así que si arruino sus esperanzas, Gomen u.u .**

**Advertencias: En caso de que me salga bien el lemmon es recomendable: agua fría, un pañuelo o algo para secar fluidos de dudosa procedencia, una funda plástica para el teclado en caso de derrame nasal excesivo, un teléfono y el numero de una ambulancia cerca y no matar a la autora. Ahora que lo saben… Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.**

_~Anteriormente~_

-Hoy no te salvas, Fuusuke – Dijo diciendo su nombre en un susurro aprovechando de morder suave y seductoramente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda

-A-ah idiota- Fue lo único que dijo Suzuno antes de que Nagumo siguiera con sus caricias.

_~…~_

Ahí estaban ellos, Suzuno acostado mientas sus muñecas eran atrapadas por las manos de Nagumo, y este ultimo posicionado encima del otro besando su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva por donde pasara, arrancándole leves suspiros al albino.

En un arranque Nagumo escabulló una de sus agiles manos bajo la camisa del otro, delineando lentamente su torso, sintiendo su suave piel hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales comenzó a tocar levemente, haciendo sobresaltar al otro.

-E-espera un… Ah! Na-nagumo, que… haces? –Dijo respirando entrecortado, soltando uno que otro suspiro.

-Oh, pues nada… Simplemente veo que tan sensible es tu cuerpo, Fuu-su-ke-kun.- Le respondía el otro mientras lo pellizcaba un poco y decía cada silaba de su nombre seductoramente- No sabía que eras tan lascivo, si con solo unos besos en el cuello y ya tus pezones están duros, puedes ser frio… pero te calientas rápido.- Le comentó en una especie de burla haciendo que el albino se sonrojara mas notoriamente.

-Qu-quien dijo que podías llamarme por mi nombre?-Se quejó, asustando un poco al otro… pero este no le dio importancia y siguió con su "Trabajo" quitándole la camiseta al otro y comenzó a lamerle el abdomen, deteniéndose en uno de sus pezones, dándole total atención con su boca, mientras el otro era atendido por su mano. Era increíble, no solo tenía el completo control sobre su "Chico" de hielo, sino que también el otro le estaba respondiendo con bellos suspiros, excitantes gemidos y lo más grandioso, Se estaba retorciendo bajo él! De ser por Nagumo se lo violaría ahora mismo pero quería jugar un poco más.

Aun que por el lado de Suzuno… 1°: Había sido acorralado, muy bien Suzuno (Léase con sarcasmo), 2°: lo estaban desvistiendo lenta y tortuosamente, increíble (sarcasmo) y 3°: Nagumo y su maldita técnica lo estaban, además de excitando, desesperando increíblemente! Así que decidió tomar un poco las riendas del asunto.

En un arranque se posicionó sobre otro, despojándolo de su camiseta y besándolo. El otro… solo se dejó llevar. Bajo por su abdomen llegando a sus pantalones y toco suavemente encima de ellos.

-Gya!-Soltó Nagumo un pequeño gemido, Suzuno sonreía internamente y tocaba un poco más, metiendo la mano dentro del pantalón tocando por encima de los bóxers del otro, ahora El se estaba retorciendo ante el… aun que no aguantó mucho, quería saber que tan alto podía gritar el otro, se posicionó en las piernas del otro y bajo con sus dientes la prenda que lo cubría, liberando el ya despierto "amigo" de Nagumo, solo lo contempló mientras Nagumo lo miraba  
><em>-"Un momento… no lo hará o… si lo hará?"-<em>Pensaba Nagumo al ver lo cerca que estaba el rostro del otro y… las suposiciones del pelirrojo eran ciertas. Suzuno se lo metió a la boca, saboreándolo, mordiéndolo, jugando con él, disfrutando oír los gemidos del pelirrojo pidiendo más o diciendo Si! Como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-"_No… no es… posible. Suzuno está…Suzuno está… está haciéndomelo con…con su lengua_"- Pensaba Nagumo perdido en los movimientos de la lengua del otro. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado tanta técnica? Quizás… su gusto por los helados se la había dado… Un momento… si Suzuno era así por comer helado… "_Demonios Hiroto, quizás no la pases tan mal con Midorikawa" _Reía internamente, pero no se podía dar ese lujo ahora, ahora lo importante era no correrse en la boca del otro, no dejaría que el otro supiera que se estaba derritiendo por su lengua, su orgullo no lo dejaría y cuando ya se sentía a punto de llegar a la gloria tuvo que separar al menor de su entrepierna, la cual ya quería cogerse al albino… sobre todo por la cara que ahora estaba poniendo, tenía un hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas, su respiración agitada, sus bellos orbes azules le miraban con deseo y un pequeño hilo e saliva que corría desde la comisura de sus labios hasta el mentón. Nivel de uke: Totalmente violable. Por lo cual Nagumo no acertó a hacer otra cosa que acostarlo en la cama y llevarle 3 dedos a la boca, el menor acató la orden en seguida y comenzó a lamerlos de la misma manera que con el miembro de Nagumo… por lo cual este no se podía aguantar las ganas, primero con su entrepierna, luego con sus dedos… Suzuno tenía demasiada técnica con la lengua! Asique antes de querer cogérselo sin piedad le sacó los dedos de la boca y metió uno en su trasero.

-AH!-Gimió de la manera más sexi ukemente posible. Cuando ya se había acostumbrado, comenzó a mover el dedo en círculos para dilatarlo. Luego otro dedo, arrancando un gemido aun mayor y una que otra lágrima por parte del ojiazul asique lentamente llevó su mano a masajearlo para distraerlo un poco, metiendo el último dedo terminando de dilatarlo. Ya cuando estuvo bien acercó la punta de su miembro al trasero del otro y lo miró.

-Suzuno… pue—

-Hazlo! Por favor – Interrumpió el otro, rogándole con la mirada.

Nagumo asintió y lo fue metiendo de a poco, primero la punta lentamente para que no doliera tanto, luego un poco mas viendo como el menor se aferraba más fuerte a las sabanas, luego un poco más arrancándole lágrimas hasta que lo metió todo.

Se quedó un rato quieto, dejando al otro acostumbrándose a él. Cuando el otro se acostumbró se miraron y Suzuno asintió.

Comenzó lento, aumentando de ritmo lentamente hasta llegar a un ritmo aceptable, no quería hacer llorar tanto a Suzuno, quería ser lo más gentil posible… pero esa maldita cara de uke no lo dejaba! Como era posible que el otro pudiera tener una cara tan sexi! Dios, si algún día Nagumo se lo viola la culpa es de él y su condenada y ukesosa casa.

-Na gu… na gu…-decía el otro gimiendo y esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, Nagumo no podía contenerse y lo embistió de la manera más fuerte y profunda que la excitación le pudiera otorgar.

-Fuusuke…-Gemía débilmente

-Haru…ya-respondía el otro con dificultad, estirando los brazos, pidiendo el cuello del otro. Se acercó lentamente y comenzó a besarlo, lo beso lo más apasionado que podía, gimiendo su nombre, moviendo sus caderas, aferrando sus piernas a las caderas del otro, definitivamente… se sentía increíble, todo ese placer, toda esa alegría era algo que no podía contener… aunque también había otra cosa que no podía contener.

-Haru…ya me… me…

-Fuusu…ke, yo tam—bien –Y luego de unas cuantas embestidas mas, ambos se corrieron, Nagumo adentro de Suzuno y el ultimo entre ambos. Estaban agotados.

Luego de unos momentos, Nagumo salió del interior del Suzuno y se costó al lado del otro, acercándolo y acariciándole el cabello, ese sedoso cabello que siempre acariciaba el albino cuando de estresaba.

-Fuusuke-lo llamó tiernamente y el otro lo miro- Me gustas… te amo- y le dio un pequeño beso

-tu… igualmente…Haru—ya

Y luego de eso… y otro beso mas, Suzuno lentamente se fue durmiendo, gracias al calor y el latir del corazón de Nagumo.

Nagumo se quedó despierto unos momentos, viendo la dulce expresión del menor mientras dormía y lentamente se fue durmiendo, apoyando su cabeza en la del otro, después de todo… se acaban de demostrar sus sentimientos.

**~Y al otro lado de la pared~**

Terumi estaba acostado en la cama pensando "_Podrían haberlo hecho… sin tener que informarlo a casi todo el equipo… mañana todos estarán encima de ambos preguntando el porqué de tanto ruido pero… mientras estén juntos… eso poco importa_" Suspiró y murmuró "_Atsuya_" y en sus labios se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y lentamente se quedó dormido…

**Hanya! Hasta que terminé el lemmon… Wohoo! Pues… siendo sincera… no estoy muy conforme con el lemmon pero, bueno es mi primera vez y… ok no, no le presten atención al y… anterior pero si es mi primer lemmon y si les gustó pues… ARIGATOU! TTuTT y si no… pueden irse al… nah mentira, si no les gustó díganme en que lo puedo arreglar.**

**Pues, supongo que ya habrán adivinado quien será la próxima pareja no? Pues, para las algo lentitas que aun no lo descubren la próxima pareja será… redoble de tambores por favor:  
>Un GenSaku…. Ok no xD será un Aphrodí Atsuya ¿Por qué? Porque me parecen re-monos y porque Angg-chan me lo estaba pidiendo desde hace 2 caps. Y sinceramente ya lo tenía pensado.<strong>

**Que más puedo decir… Arigatou desde el fondo de mi Kokoro por leer (?)**

**PREGUNTAS:**

**Qué tal? Bueno, en medio, pasable, mal, me quieren fusilar, añadaotraamenazarandomaquí**

**Quien es la otro pareja? Las 5 parejas son muy monas asi que no sabria con cual seguir**

**Me perdonan la demora? Últimamente estoy con un bloqueo horrible y el que me queden… 1, 2 días para entrar a clases no me ayuda mucho tampoco.**

**Para las que leyeron mi perfil… o las historias de mi perfil porque creo que a nadie aquí le interesa mi vida U.U… estoy comenzando a escribir "Confesarme no es fácil" y les quiero preguntar:  
>Quisieran que las parejas tuvieran nombres así tipo… Junjou Romántica? Si es así… díganme nombres por favor porque lo que es yo… ando seca. TT^TT<strong>

**Bueno nada más de Spam ni momentos emo**

**Gracias por leer, díganme que otra pareja quieren el lemmon**

**No me maten y Sayonara Matta ne desu~ **


End file.
